Genius
by Blaze ocean dragon
Summary: Oneshot. What is the past of Ivo Eggman? join me as we explore the reasons for his villany, and his insight about Sonic.


Hello. My name is Ivo Robotnic. Haven't heard of me? Well perhaps you know me from my other name… Eggman. I seriously do not know where the name came from (the irony of Ivo being Ovi backwards, egg in another language, aside). Although even I have adopted it as my title.

Still haven't heard of me? Perhaps you know of my arch rival…Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ah. So that rings a bell, doesn't it? Doesn't surprise me. The hero always gets the most attention, in the end. And really, that's all I've ever wanted.

What? Confused now? Well why else do you think I've named virtually every one of my inventions after myself, and planned elaborate schemes, mostly doomed to fail, but at least get people's attention?

Even more confused now, aren't you? Well perhaps I should start with a back story…mind you it's not as elaborate as the tabloids suggest, but it may make an interesting tale.

I am the son of Helen and Norman Robotnic, both successful millionaire business people in their time, although that was mostly due to the loans from my incredibly wealthy Grand Uncle, Gerald Robotnic.

Gerald was the Edison of his time, and made leaps and bounds in technology, most he sold to GUN for use in the protection of the nation, and make a tidy sum for himself as well.

Eventually, he created his greatest invention- the legendary ARK. The ARK was the Titanic of the twenty-first century, a hundred fold over. It outclassed any space exploration devices made in the past by centuries, and it was the first human colony found outside of the planet earth.

On the pilot flight, Gerald took none but his grand-daughter (and my cousin) Maria, a group of fifty GUN soldiers and their families, and a select group of scientists and maintenance workers to keep the ARK in top shape. Over time, it was released to the public and every five years a space shuttle would be put down to gather any new civilians to live on the colony. Even with these periodic increases in population, the gargantuan shuttle's population never exceeded three hundred.

It was in the shuttle that Gerald made even more ingenious inventions, such as the Heal Unit; a lightweight combustible pod that, when broken, would douse anyone in the radius with a powerful healing mist.

There were other experiments, which sadly, did not go nearly as well. Such as project C.H.A.O.S., an attempt to make more effective androids from plasma and ancient schematics of an ancient deity of the water (whom I released during one of my more serious plots for my utopia, but that's beside the point.). These robots mysteriously ran amok, causing much destruction and panic in the ARK. In all, the casualties of that particular experiment were approximately thirty eight, and the ARK suffered thousands of dollars worth in repairs.

However, these were child's play compared to the other attempt to help protect peace on the planet. This time, Gerald had ditched the entire android idea and went to something more closely related to the humans themselves- the ultimate life form.

Unfortunately, attempts at this life form were futile, as the recipe for protection was just out of the doctor's reach. In desperation, the doctor made the biggest mistake of his life-

He contacted the Black Comet. Now, for the sake of preserving the dignity of some of the other people…or life forms I should say… I will not go into much detail past here. Let's just say the deal went through for the doctor, and the life form was created. Ironically, This life form was the main reason the Artificial Chaos did not completely obliterate the ARK. However, the Chaos incident was the last straw for GUN. In order to protect the world from any other experiments (and most of all, the Ultimate Life form all of them truly feared), they decided to shut down the ARK…permanently.

A troop of GUN soldiers entered the ARK, and brutally killed all the inhabitants in a frenzied experiment for Gerald and the Life form. Ironically, those were the only things that survived the raid. The Ultimate life form was sealed into a tube and sent down to earth, preserved for fifty entire years.

Gerald on the other hand, had only enough time to mourn his granddaughter's death before he went mad. He turned many of his inventions to do their opposite's just to spite anyone who attempted to disrupt the ARK.

Not the lease of witch was the Eclipse Cannon, the ultimate weapon that was originally made to destroy the Black comet when it came around again. After some modifications, it would target the earth if ever disturbed.

And incase anyone attempted to stop the decent of the cannon, He put in the prototype of Ultimate Life form as an attack dog. This beast was known as Biolizard, but I'm getting side tracked. This document is about me, not my grand uncle, isn't it?

I was enrolled in a very highly acclaimed private school, which only the most famous and wealthy children could enrol in. It was brutal; while the natural genius I inherited from Gerald was nurtured, I as myself was squashed into a tiny pinprick. I spent hours awake studying and completing essays, even in the second grade. And I wasn't even the best of my class, far from it. While it was clear I was by far the smartest one there, knowledge didn't particularly matter here- power did. And while Gerald was highly rich and respected, he really didn't have a whole lot of power. As a result, I was deemed and disrespected as that charity case in the corner. How could little old Ivo compare to the president's son?

By University, I was completely sick of being compared to others. I zoomed through things it took most to complete work for, and even gathered a doctorate in technical engineering. Once I was finished, I decided one thing- I wanted revenge. I wanted the childhood I was neglected. And most of all, I wanted to feel important.

After a few years, I created my very first robot of mass destruction- an old prototype known simply as the Destroyer. Now that I look back, It was very crudely made. Only a single set of missiles, a couple buzz saws and a single chain cannon for an arm. Defiantly not worth the three years I put in creating it.

Three years. And it took Sonic three minutes to destroy it.

That was our first meeting, Sonic and I. Luckily I had the foresight to install a getaway vehicle as the cockpit, and quickly got away before the Police arrived on the scene.

Eventually, I decided to create some robotic minions; smaller helpers for smaller jobs.

In my struggle to be noticed, I made them with an image similar to mine.

Now that I had helpers, and blueprints I created a Destroyed V2. This one was less bulky, and was made for movement instead of intimidation. With my minions, I marched out into the city…with considerably more success. However, as I escaped, Sonic made a curious observation- My getaway vehicle was rather egg shaped.

After several attempts, Sonic had eventually just settled into calling me 'The Egg Man'

this eventually got shortened to Eggman. As I said I myself eventually adopted the title.

Time and time again, I attacked with various amounts of success. Eventually, I saw Sonic as a rival more than an enemy, even helping him when the time came.

Although I am older now, very little has changed. I still create my robots, and unleash them to destroy the cities and get my head on the front page, and Sonic still stops me (now joined by a mutant Fox, a gullible Echidna, and occasionally some other oddball animals). I still try to make my inventions and bases as fun as possible, to recreate my missed childhood. And I am content.

After all, it's about the journey, not the destination, isn't it?


End file.
